Reach for the Sky
by JokertheMatrix
Summary: Supernatural Creatures AU. Peter is immensely frustrated at how well his brother Arthur has become. When he vents out his anger, his friend Sven gives him the idea of creating a potion that can turn spirits into human. Part 3 of a series of four fics


_The third of four fics. The first fic is 'The Other World', the second fic is 'The Question in the Sky'_

_My toy ship. I quite like these two's dynamic together. This one's going to be much shorter though; I apologize if it seems rushed. Anyways, hope you guys have been having a great start of the year so far!_

**Hetalia and its characters do not belong to me**

* * *

"And that's why you called me over?"

Peter pouted. "You don't get it Sven, this is madness!"

Peter's companion snorted. The other had slightly ruffled red hair and blue eyes, a streak of paint stretching from his right cheek to his nose. He was wearing a long, white jacket with frilled lapels and huge cuffs, a golden apple pin pinned to the left lapel, and a navy pants. Although he looked human, Sven was the spirit of a laptop, a soul born without a body that was bonded to an item (although it was a mystery how spirits had on clothes). "Are you talking about that human?"

"Yeah, that jerk Alfred!" Peter looked back at his house. Whenever he felt bad, he always went to their backyard. This was definitely one of those moments. "My jerk of an older brother and him are always fighting! And when they're not fighting, they're sickeningly nice to each other! Why can't they just pick one and stick to it?!"

"Hmph! This is exactly why you'll never be as great as me!" Sven thumped his chest. "Unlike you, I can handle Berwald and his weird friends! Especially considering since he's always with Tino! He even respects me and listen to what I say, unlike your brother! This is why I should be the leader since I actually have power!"

"Man, I knew you weren't going to be of much help! I'll just go talk to Kiah or Niccolo or someone else!" Peter clicked the button on the laptop in his lap. Immediately, Sven started to get blurry until he finally disappeared.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?!" Peter turned towards the laptop screen, which had Sven's face on it. "That's abuse of power!"

"Who's the supposedly greater one this time?"

Sven grit his teeth. "Ha, as if you're one to talk! You're supposedly from a talented and rich wizard family, and yet you can barely do any spells! The only thing you're good at is making potions, and even then your brother is better than you at it!"

Peter frowned. "Just you wait, I'll be the best wizard ever! Even greater than my jerk of an older brother!"

Sven crossed his arms. "While you focus on being that, I'll focus on being the one in power here!"

"You're really energetic for a spirit, you know that?" Peter sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "Honestly Sven, can you just listen to me for once? I mean, it's like Arthur changed overnight! He doesn't seem like it, but he's different... It's weird!"

"You said that Alfred is his childhood friend or something, right?" Peter nodded, glad that Sven was finally taking him seriously. "Then it's natural he'd be different. People are different with people they've known from the past."

"But this one's _human_. He hates humans! And yet he lets that jerk go live with us!" Peter threw his hands up in frustration. "It's even affecting his work!"

"In a bad way?"

"In a good way!" Peter pouted again. "You'd think with all the distractions Alfred provides, Arthur would only worsen, but it's the opposite! He finishes his work fast, but his potions aren't rushed at all! In fact, their quality has risen!" Peter put his arm on his thigh and leaned his head on his hand. "I don't get it. Why is he improving so much? I'll never catch up to him at this rate..."

Sven scoffed. "If you're so annoyed by how much he's improving, why don't you just try to raise the bar and get better yourself? The way you're sniveling right now, I bet you can't even create a potion to make me human!"

"There isn't even a potion to do that in the first place!" Peter suddenly straightened up. "That's it! I'll show that jerk Arthur that I can be as great as him!"

"What the heck happened to you?" Sven seemed alarmed at this sudden change in attitude. Peter ignored him.

"I'll be the first ever to create a potion to make spirits like you human!" Peter pumped up a fist in the air. "That'll show them disbelievers that I, Peter Kirkland, am the best wizard ever!"

Sven scoffed yet again. "Do you really think you can pull that off? You can barely pull off a barrier."

"You said so yourself, my specialty lies on potion-making." Peter put the laptop aside. He stood up and dusted off his backside. "I'll go get the others and make the announcement!"

"What do you need to announce it for?"

"Because I need more test subjects!"

"Test subjects?!" Sven banged on the screen. "Since when did I ever agree to that?!"

"Your idea; you have to go through with it!"

"I refuse to!"

"Man, I knew I shouldn't have asked you, you're no help..." Peter pouted. "I'll just ask the others."

"What about the others?" Sven challenged. "Kiah and Braydon are phantoms, and Niccolo is a wisp! The only other spirit we know is Johann, and the only thing he ever does is talk about and create art!"

"It'll all work out!" Peter pointed at him. "Just you wait Sven, I'll show you _and_ the world that I'm better than my brother!"

'

"You're not going to be able to pull this off you know," huffed a young, short girl with brown hair tied in a ponytail. She pointed the paintbrush she was holding at Peter. Being a phantom, she was like spirits except that she could actually interact with mortal items. "Peter, you're just 12. You won't make such an amazing discovery at that age."

Peter stuck his tongue out. "Kiah, genius knows no age."

"It stills poses the question of who you shall use as test subjects." A brown-haired man with a bent piece of hair sticking out the right side of his head leaned on a nearby tree. "Kiah, Braydon, and I aren't spirits, so I don't see how that would work out."

"Not that I would've agreed to in the first place," said man with light brown wavy hair wearing a cape. He patted Kiah's shoulders. "And I wouldn't let my junior partake in such dangerous experiments."

"Braydon, get your hand off my shoulder."

"I don't hear a 'please' in there, but I'll remove my hand nonetheless. Although, there will come a time when I will stop being lenient to my junior."

Kiah rolled her eyes as the man leaning on the tree chuckled. "By that time, I'm sure Kiah will have grown enough for me to be able to make a pass at her."

"Niccolo, you never change, do you...?"

"Guys!" The three turned towards Peter. "I'm only asking for your assistance because I want to know if you know any other spirits. Nikko's already moved on, and I'd ask Johann, but..."

He glanceed the young child floating over a small painting on the ground. His hands were on the side of his head, his white hair and his two twin braids shaking furiously. "Experiments are art? Potions are art? Nature is art!"

"...And Sven refuses to!"

"Of course I refuse to!" Sven folded his arms across his chest as he floated above his laptop. "It's crazy!"

"But it was your idea!"

"I didn't actually mean it!"

"Incidentally enough, can spirits even drink?" Braydon asked. Sven flared.

"Of course we can! Well, more like you just pour it on the items we're bonded with and it'll affect us as well."

"You know, why are you even doing this in the first place?" Kiah started floating around. "So your brother has a new friend and somehow became better afterwards, so what?"

"So what? So what?!" Peter widened his stance. "This might be my one chance to prove how great I am! If my jerk of a brother only keeps on improving, I'll never catch up to him! But if I out-show him early on, he'll become so discouraged that I'll be the better man for once!"

"Better boy more like it," Kiah sighed. "Peter, it doesn't work like that."

"Does it matter?" Peter put his hands on his hips. "If I manage to pull this off, then I'll go down in history!"

Niccolo shrugged. "I don't see what's wrong with it."

Braydon nodded. "I agree, a little ambition isn't that bad."

"'A little ambition' isn't what he's got," Sven snapped. "And he won't pull it off. I know for a fact that he isn't even better than me, let alone his older brother!"

Peter frowned. "Are you trying to make me angry? You won't like me when I'm angry. But I'll show you all, I know I will! Starting with you Sven, since you seem to be my biggest non-believer! So!" He turned to the others yet again. "Do you guys know any spirits?"

Kiah and Braydon both shook her heads. "Our big brother is a zombie and his friend is a sheep being," answered Braydon.

"I still think this is a stupid idea," Kiah huffed.

"Niccolo, how about you?" Peter turned to the older man. "You go to the human side in your human form a lot, ever met any spirits?"

Niccolo smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, no. All the girls I've flirted with there were human. As for here, Monique and her elder brother are a gambling devil and an incubus respectively."

"Man, what'll I do then?" Peter slumped to the ground. He turned to the other child. "Hey Johann, do you agree to be my test subject?"

The young spirit didn't turn to him. "Experimenting is art. Test subjects aren't art."

"I figured." Peter sighed. He turned towards his last resort. "Sven, are you sure you don't want to?"

Sven opened his mouth, only to close it again. "Fine, I'll do it, but only because I can't stand having an opponent as pathetic as you!"

"Thanks!" Peter jumped up. "All right then, I'll get to studying then!"

"Can we go home now then?" Kiah asked, to which Peter nodded. "But if you need any help, just ask."

"I'll keep that in mind! Oh, and if you guys find any spirits, let me know!" Peter rolled up his sleeves. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but time to get to work!"

''''''

"Peter, are you okay?"

"Not now Arthur!" Peter made a shooing motion, not even turning his eyes away from his book. Currently, he was sprawled on his bed in his bedroom, books stacked up at his sides. "I'm trying to study."

"All right, now I know you're not okay." The book suddenly disappeared from Peter's sight.

"Hey!" Peter sat up to see his brother standing over him, the book Peter was reading in his hands. "I was reading that!"

Arthur looked at the cover. "_Moste Potente Potions_? I know you enjoy making potions, but you were never one for studying. And these are far too high-leveled for you; I doubt you can even create the first one on this list."

"Yes I can, I've tried and it actually worked!" Peter took the book back. Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't believe you!"

"You wanna bet?" Peter snapped his fingers. A flask floated in front of Arthur 15 seconds later. "A perfect aging potion. It might even get you to grow a beard." He snapped again, the potion disappearing a while later.

"How did you...?" Arthur shook his head. "Never mind, it's probably natural talent. If there's anything we can thank the Kirkland line for, it would be our genetics. At any rate, that book came from my personal bookshelf in my room." He looked at the other books around him. "Actually, this is practically my whole bookshelf! Peter, you know you're not allowed in my room!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Peter started reading again. "And wasn't it you who said I should study or something?"

"Yes, but from the family bookshelf, not mine!" Arthur took the book again. "And from now on, I'm going to keep my bookshelf charmed to keep out people like you."

"But Arthur!" Peter made a move for the book, only for Arthur to move it out of his reach. "I need to show Sven what I'm made of! He thinks I can't create a potion that can turn spirits into humans!"

"That's because you can't. It's never been made before." Arthur closed the book. "Look, why are you trying to do the impossible? Focus on what you can do first and build off from there."

"I wouldn't be having these issues if you didn't-!"

"Hey Artie!" Alfred appeared at the doorway. "I found another boggart, you want to deal with that? Oh, and Lovino wants another garden potion. He said that they were really good." He held up a blue bag. "He paid a lot too, although where he gets the money, I have no clue. So, are you going to deal with that boggart or not?"

"I'm on it." Arthur turned towards Peter, who was currently pouting. "Peter, I don't mind you trying to be the best, I mind you getting into my stuff." He snapped his fingers. All of the books around Peter immediately disappeared, including the one Arthur had taken from him. "And be careful with your experiments. I can see that I can't deter you from your goal; I only ask that you don't burn the house down in the process."

"And you wonder if you're a good brother." Arthur immediately flared.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Al?!"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, just get out of my room already and carry your tension elsewhere, I need to study!"

"Fine." Arthur started making his way towards the door. "One more thing, can you not borrow Berwald's laptop and Roderich's painting so much? I'd rather not have them on my doorstep as frequently as this."

"No promises," Peter muttered as Arthur and Alfred left. He immediately drew up said laptop and said painting from under his bed. He turned the laptop on and chanted a quick incantation. Two faceless masses started to form above the items until they finally took shape.

"Did you hear that?"

"Of course we did," Sven snapped as he sat cross-legged. He looked at the hunched figure next to him, currently staring at the painting he was summoned from and muttering under his breath. "You really should return Johann though, I think he's getting restless staying here."

Peter shivered. It was never good to have a restless spirit. Being restless meant that the spirit should return back to where it was originally found; depending on how stable the spirit was, they could usually go longer without being there, but it was hard to tell with Johann. "What about you? Aren't you getting restless either?"

Sven snorted. "I'm not like other spirits. Unlike them, I don't get restless. Plus, you'll be short of a test subject if I leave."

"Didn't know you cared." Peter recited another incantation. Johann soon disappeared from sight. "Man, and I was meaning to ask him where I could get this thing, I think it can be found at his house... Guess that means I'm teleporting to Roderich's then."

"Have fun with that."

"What are you talking about, you're coming with me."

"Wha-?!"

Peter teleported them before Sven could finish his sentence. After a few seconds, they were in front of a fancy white mansion at the edge of the city. He looked down at the laptop at his right, the painting in his hands. Sven was crossing his hands across his chest.

"That was almost a minute."

"Liar, that was at least 30 seconds and I managed to grab hold of Johann's painting in that time." Peter bent down to pick up the laptop. He pressed the power button to turn off the laptop, causing Sven to disappear. "Either way, let's go!"

He made his way towards the front door. "Mr. Edelstein!" He started rapidly knocking on the door.

The door opened to reveal a glasses-wearing brunette with a mole on his face. "Yes?"

"It's me, Peter Kirkland!" He thrust the painting on Roderich's arms. "I've come to return your painting."

"Y-yes, thank you." The older man seemed to be a bit flustered at Peter's energy. "You seem to like borrowing this painting. If you want, I can sell it to you. I can always make another one."

Peter shook his head. "No, it's all right. I only want to borrow him sometimes. At any rate, do you happen to have some... err... Bau... Baumkuchen?"

"Baumkuchen?" Roderich looked at him curiously. "Coincidentally enough, I have some, but why would you need that?"

"It's for a friend! So can I have it please?"

"All right, but if you are set on repaying me, then can you give this back to your older brother? It is repayment for that potion he created to shut Gilbert up for 5 hours. Normally I would charge more for a cake such as this one, but his potion was practically a blessing. Make sure that he accepts it no matter what, even though he did this for me as a favor." Peter scowled.

"Fine, where's the bag?"

"Please wait a moment; I'll come back with the baumkuchen and the bag." Roderich closed the door. Peter opened the laptop and turned on the power, pressing another button to confine Sven to the screen.

"See Sven, this is the only chance I've got."

Sven curled his lip. "Honestly, am I your only friend or something? Why can't you bring Kiah or Niccolo along at these times? Either way, I know full well how much you feel like you're living under your brother's shadow." He shifted his gaze to the cake. "So what's the baumkuchen for?"

"It's for a trade."

"Trade for wh-?"

Peter slammed the laptop shut as the door opened yet again.

"Here it is." Peter took the baumkuchen out of Roderich's arms, the layered cake looking exquisite. He put it on top of the laptop. "And here is the payment, although I'm not sure how you'll hold it together."

"I'll manage." Instead of taking the bag, Peter made the bag float towards him. "Thank you again!"

"Please remember to deliver that to your brother." He gave a slight bow. "Good day."

Peter walked away as the door closed. Once he was a few feet away, he made the cake float as he opened the laptop yet again. He was greeted with a cross Sven.

"One day, Kirkland, one day I'll be the boss of you."

"Sven, I think you're becoming a little restless. Don't worry, I'll swing by Berwald's place after I've visited the graveyard."

"Remind me again, why do I have to come with you?"

"Because I need some company!" Peter snapped his fingers. After a while, the bag vanished. "Hopefully that landed on my jerk of a brother's head. Anyways..." He grabbed the cake and closed the laptop yet again. "Let's go!"

A few seconds later, he found himself standing in front of a gate. "Andrei!" Peter shouted with the top of his voice. "Andrei, are you there?"  
"Argh!" Somehow, Sven managed to materialize right next to Peter. Not that he was surprised; it was easy for spirits to come out when they were in a graveyard. "If you're really going to go through with that potion, do it fast! I hate being manipulated by a laptop!"

"If I may, can you please lower your voices? My brother and his friend are asleep." Andrei appeared in front of them. "At any rate, what can I do for you, Peter, Sven?"

"Andrei, I have to ask a huge thing of you," Peter said seriously. "I'm going to need some life essence."

Andrei blinked. "Peter... That's not really an easy thing to ask. Life essences are tricky business. It takes us a day just to prepare for a feed, and that's for absorbing it alone. Separating from them, on the other hand..."

"Please, Andrei? I brought you cake!" To prove his point, Peter held the cake up. He saw Andrei zero in on it. "I know how much you like sweets, so I hope this is sufficient payment for it!"

Sven grimaced. "That was what the cake was for?"

"Cake..." Andrei shook his head. "Well, it's not like I don't know how to do it, I've seen my brother do it before to help Arthur's research."

"So I take it that you'll do it?"

"I don't see why not." Andrei opened the gate. "It'll take a while though, two or three days or so, perhaps even four. After I collapsed, my brother has been awfully strict when it comes to regulating my life essences. It might take some time to convince him to let me do this."

"Thanks!" He gave the cake to the eagerly waiting child. "Oh, and when you deliver it, just ask for me and say you have something for me. I don't want my brother knowing about this."

Andrei looked skeptical. "I hope you're not doing anything illegal with them."

"Just what do you take me for? Anyways, I'll be going! I have to go bring Sven back to Berwald's place."

"See you in a few days!" Andrei walked back into the graveyard and closed the gate. "Thanks for the cake!"

"No problem!" Peter waved. "See you in a few days!"

''''''

"Peter, your friend is here."

Peter was at the door before his brother could finish his sentence. "Andrei, do you have the stuff?"

The small boy nodded. He held up a clothed item. "Sorry it took longer than usual. My brother was very hard to persuade, but Damyan managed to turn him 'round in the end. It really is useful having a guy like him around."

"Thanks!" Peter took the item. "How was the cake by the way?"

"Divine." Andrei's eyes were glittering. "Anyways, I'll be taking my leave. I wish you good luck in whatever you're doing!"

Peter closed the door as Andrei disappeared in mist. His brother, who had been standing next to the doorway, eyed him suspiciously. "You're not doing anything illegal, are you?"

"Just how illegal do you think a 12 year old can be?" Peter quipped. "But no, I'm just experimenting. You said that you didn't mind as long as I wasn't in your stuff."

"And that you don't blow up the house. If you haven't noticed, our house isn't exactly foolproof. I've been meaning to fix it up, but with all this business..."

"I can!" Arthur frowned.

"You should be focusing on your studies. In the meanwhile, I'll be going out."

"Huh?!" Peter peered at him. "Are you sure you're my brother?"

"Be quiet, Alfred's just taking me somewhere."

"What about Alfred?" Right on cue, Alfred walked up to them. "Anyways, you ready to go? Those groceries aren't going to do themselves."

"I thought Kiku did the shopping for us?"

"Things change..." Arthur averted his eyes. "Anyways, I'm leaving you in charge of the house. As I've said before, _don't_ get it burned down."

"You can trust me!" Peter opened the door and started to push them out. "Now get out, I have work to do!"

"Your brother is nothing like mine..." Alfred noted as he was being shooed out. "I wonder how Matthew will react to all of this when he moves in next week?"

"Does he know about us?"

"Of course he does, he's friends with Francis!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I should've known that man would blab. I've always regretted letting him live here."

"He lives here? Man, I haven't seen him since we were young!"

"Will you two continue this later? I've got work to do!" Peter closed the door.

_Now then._ He unraveled the item. _Let's get to work!_

'

"Hey... hey!" Something passed through Peter's head. "Just what in the world are you doing?!"

"I don't get it..." Peter looked at what he had written. "If my calculations were correct, it should have worked... I even looked up all the known properties of life essences!"

"You didn't before?" Sven crossed his arms. "You know, you really would have been a prodigy to have been able to create such a potion in one morning."

"Still, we should've at least made some sort of progress by now... If anything, all I did was make you feel sick!"

"We've only been through two or so potions, although that last one did taste horrible. Take your time, mostly because I don't want to drink something rushed."

"I know, I know, but..." Peter sighed. "I'm getting impatient. If I keep going at it, I know I'll get it eventually. It's just... It's just really _hard._"

"Of course it is! Why do you think it's never been invented before!" Sven sighed as he crouched down. "Honestly, don't go off shooting for the stars when you can't even aim properly!"

"I know this is beyond my reach, but can you blame me?!" Peter sighed. "Look, I don't want to waste the rest of the life essence Andrei gave me, so I should at least give it another go. After all, life essences can't last long outside of a body."

"Why are you telling me that, I'm the spirit here. But then again, spirits are more like souls, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they a- Wait a minute." Peter looked at the piece of paper he was writing on. "Spirits are souls... Can't last long without a body... The soul makes life essences work..."

"Are you on the verge of a breakthrough yet?" Sven asked as he paced around. "Because I don't think the laptop can take any more. I know Berwald and the others did something to it to make it stronger, but it doesn't mean that it's invincible. Plus, it's been hours. Any much longer and I might just move on to the beyond."

"Of course!" Peter looked wildly up at Sven. "Wait right here, I have an idea!"

'

"Just what did you add in there?"

"Zombie skin. Kiah's older brother shed some pretty recently." Peter mixed the cauldron in front of him. Sven made a disgusted noise.

"You're not getting me to drink that."

"Relax, I used a pre-made renewal potion, so it's technically like real skin." Peter held up a vial. "So if I pour this in..."

He kept this up, muttering to himself as he mixed the cauldron with a stick. He occasionally left and returned with another potion, adding it in the cauldron and mixing it all up. It was hours before he finally finished.

"You know, I'm surprised your brother and that human haven't returned yet." At this point, Sven was floating all over the place. At the moment, he was floating right beside him. "Do groceries really take that long?"

Peter ignored him. He snapped his fingers and made a vial appeared. "Here, try this," he said as he scooped up the liquid in the vial. Sven rolled his eyes.

"This better be the last one. If you short-circuit my laptop, there's no return for me."

Peter poured the liquid onto the laptop on top of the table behind him. They waited. He sighed. "Another bust. And here I thought I made a breakthrough..."

"Gah!" Sven doubled back and clutched his throat.

"Are you okay?!" Peter looked at his laptop in alarm. "I swear, if I've killed you-! Actually, you're a spirit, but if I've sent you to the beyond, I-!"

"Peter?"

Peter turned back to him. "Sve... Sven? Wha..." He looked at his feet. "You're standing!"

"What?!" He looked down at his feet. "Q-quick, try my laptop!"

Peter had already ran to it. He pressed the button. "You didn't vanish!" He ran to Sven and grabbed his hands. "And I can grab you!"

"Wait, but that's... But that's..." Sven was trembling like crazy. "I'm... I'm human?"

Just at that moment, Peter found himself holding nothing, yet Sven's hand was still there, just overlapped with his.

"Woah!" Peter jumped back. "You... you..."

"I turned back." Sven was back to floating. "But I... That was like five minutes! I... I was human for five minutes!" He looked at Peter. "Do you know what this means?!"

"What this means is that I'm a prodigy!" Peter pumped his fist up in the air. "Man, how could no one have thought of this before? I know life essence isn't easy to come by and there aren't as many zombies before, but how could nobody have thought of this before?! All they had to do was add in a few dozen or so potions! But then again, they're all rather complex ones I nicked from Arthur, and those certainly aren't a picnic to make... But still! If you take in their properties and do the math then, voila! But more importantly..."

He pointed at Sven, who still looked rather shocked. "I told you that I was the best!"

Sven frowned, but then he sighed. "All right, I'll give you this one... Good job."

"I should thank you though, for all the ideas you gave me. Without you, I never would've thought of this in the first potion. Plus, it's what you said about life essences and moving on that got me to thinking in the first place." Peter grinned. "Good job to you too."

"Hmph!" Sven, despite his huffy tone, looked pleased. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What else?" Peter filled the vial up with the potion yet again. "I'm going to show it off to my jerk of a brother!"

* * *

_End of part 3_

_Part 4 is 'The Shared World'_


End file.
